The Summer to Remember
by nejiissobae
Summary: This was a summer they were determined to remember. Naruto and friends attend Camp Konoha and try to have the best summer of their lives. But will drama and hardships get in the way? Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KibaOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This was a summer they were determined to remember. Naruto and friends attend Camp Konoha and try to have the best summer of their lives. But will drama and hardships get in the way? Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KibaOC

The Camp Konoha bus bustled with activity as they arrived at it's last stop; The Hyuuga Compound. The bus doors opened to reveal Neji and Hinata Hyuuga boarding the bus. Once on the bus they started spotting their friends. But when Hinata saw Naruto, her face grew as red a tomato.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said rather loudly.

"H-Hello N-Naruto." Hinata said, shyly.

"Hey Neji! How have you been?" Naruto shouted to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Hn." Was all he said in return. Neji quickly escaped the blonde haired boy and went to go find his friend Tenten.

"Neji! Over here!" A certain bun-headed girl shouted. Neji made his way over to her aisle and sat sown next to her.

"Hey. How was your year?" Neji asked. Everyone that attended Camp Konoha lived far away from each other, so summer was the only time they got to spend with each other.

"Good. I can finally throw my knives in the middle of their targets now!" Tenten cried.

"That's great." Last summer when Neji got on the bus, Tenten informed him that she started to learn how to throw knives, but she was a bit bad at it. On the last day of camp last year, Tenten made it her goal that she would perfect it before coming back to camp this year. And so she did.

"Look! I even have a video on my phone!" Tenten shoved her phone in Neji's face to show him the recording. In the video, it shows 3 trees in front of Tenten, with targets covering the trunks. Tenten jumped in the air and threw all 3 knives towards the center of the targets, all smack down in the middle. Neji could here the joyous cheers emitting from the girl.

 _"_ _I told you I'd do it, Neji!"_ Video Tenten said, jumping up and down.

The video ended and Neji looked up from the phone to look up at a proud Tenten.

"That's great Tenten!" Neji exclaimed. After that, they had random conversations until Tenten fell asleep on Neji's shoulder.

Neji didn't bother to move the sleeping girl off his shoulder, and soon, he too fell asleep, with his head on top of hers.

 _5 hours later. At Camp Konoha_

One by one, the campers got off the bus, and onto the grounds of Camp Konoha. As a group, they slowly made it to Camp K. Hall, chatting about everyone's year on the way.

When they got to Camp Hall, Lead Counselor Tsunade spoke up:

"Good afternoon campers!" Everyone started to cheer. "Now, I know most of you are returning campers, but we do have someone new joining us this year." Everyone looked at the counselor, confused looks painted on their faces.

"Allow me to introduce her. Rio? Can you come up to the stage please?" Suddenly, a girl standing in the back made her way up to the stage. She had long, straight red hair, pale skin, bluish-greenish-yellowish eyes, and freckles that covered her entire body.

"Everyone, this is Rio." Rio looked out to the rest of the campers and gave a shy wave, her bright hair covering one of her eyes. "We were originally going to put Rio with the younger kids, but seeing as how she's 15 -like all of you-, we didn't think that would be fair to her. So were hoping she'll make some great friends at her first year at Camp Konoha. Can we make that happen?" All the campers cheered and motioned for her to come down to them.

Tsunade spoke again, "Alright, now that we have that taken care of, is everyone ready to find out who there cabin mate is?" She was, once again, answered with cheers and yells.

"The cabin situation is going to be, a _little_ different this year." Everyone stared at her in anticipation. "We already have your cabins figured out, but this year we're going have a bit more fun. The Camp Konoha counselors are going to come up on stage with a few objects and a list in their hands, and throw the objects to you. The object that gets thrown to you represents your cabin. Everyone ready?" The campers all answered with a loud YES! and Tsunade motioned for the counselors to come up on stage.

The counselors made there way up onto the stage, and soon, objects were being thrown to the campers.

After the objects were done being handed out, Tsunade began to speak. "As you know, cabins here are done with only two people, but there will be one cabin with 3. So, we want you to now look at your object and find the cabin around the camp grounds with that object on the door. So with that being said, grab your luggage and go!" Everyone grabbed for their luggage and raced around Camp K. in search for their cabins.

Soon, everyone found their cabin mates, and the list is as follows:

Cabin 1: Sakura and Ino

Cabin 2: Tenten, Hinata, Rio

Cabin 3: Neji and Shikamaru

Cabin 4: Sasuke and Naruto

Cabin 5: Choji and Lee

Cabin 6: Shino and Kiba

Everyone seemed to be fine with their cabin mates, and unpacked their things. When they were done, they were told to report back to Camp Hall.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! I know this was a short chapter, but longer ones are sure to come! I am going to try to update as much as I can, and that might be easier seeing as how its summer. Thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way to Camp Hall, everyone seemed to be walking in a group, but all in separate clusters based on cabins. Tenten and Hinata took this chance to get know Rio a little better.

"So Rio," Tenten started, gaining the red-headed girl's attention. "What sort of things do you like to do?" Tenten asked.

"Um, well, I do gymnastics. I'm not terribly good at it though." She stated.

"Sure you are!" Tenten shouted. "C'mon, show us one of your tricks." Rio looked to Hinata to see if she agreed with Tenten. She seemed to look as interested as the other girl. The brightly colored-haired girl sighed and gave a light shrug. She then proceeded to run ahead of the two and preformed a round-off, into a backhand-spring, that was then followed by a back tuck. All the other campers' attention was caught after she preformed this trick. Tenten, Hinata, and all the others immediately started running up to her.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE BAD AT THIS!" Tenten shouted. Rio stared at her with a light smile and gave another shrug.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kiba asked, slightly interested than the rest.

"She's a gymnast." Hinata answered his question.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Naruto shouted (duh), "DO ANOTHER TRICK!"

"Fine." Rio said. She then proceeded to do front and back walkovers for the rest of the way to Camp Hall. Everyone was in awe, especially Kiba.

Shikamaru nudged Kiba in the shoulder, taking him out of his trance, "We all stopped staring awhile ago. Why are you still looking at her?" A smirk was than brought onto the pineapple's face when he realized what was happening. "You have the hot's for Rio, don't you?" He said mischievously.

"Pffft, nooo, what're you talking about? You're insane, pineapple man." Shikamaru continued to smirk at his friend.

"If you say so. I wont try to get it out of you because it would be too much of a drag." He stated. Kiba just sighed, as the pineapple began to walk off.

 _15 minutes and many walkovers later_

"Alright! Is everyone ready for the first evaluation?" Tsunade asked loudly. Everyone shouted in reply. "Ok. The first evaluation is to see if you are to go into the forest alone in pairs, or with one of the counselors." Just then, the campers looked to counselors, who gave them all a cheeky grin. All of the teens sweat-dropped at the sight.

"Alright the pairs for the evaluation are: Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, Kiba and Rio, and with a group of three, Lee, Shino, and Choji. Now get together with your partner." All the campers did as they were told and got together with their partner(s), giving high fives to each other as they got there. "Alright, this is how this evaluation is going to work: As you can see, you will do this in pairs. As soon as I finish my explanation, the counselors will give you a flashlight and a map of the forest. Most of you know that there are artifacts and monuments in the forest. All of these objects and shrines will be on the map. So you're main objective is to get out of the forest with everyone in that group." Tsunade paused for a second. "Alive." She finished sarcastically. Everyone thought she was serious and was scared, - especially Rio- but soon realized she was kidding when she started laughing and laughed with her. Rio was still scared but Kiba (Kiba to the rescue!) came to comfort her.

"But, like I said, getting out of the forest was your main objective. As well as this is your first evaluation, this is also your first camp activity." Everyone cheered at the sound of that. "So along the trails, there are different objects that can be picked up. On the map you are about to receive, there is a key showing the objects and the amount of points they are worth. When and if you come out of the forest on time, we will tally up your points. I will explain more on the camp point system when everyone returns from the forest. Now go and get the things you need for the forest and find your assigned color's starting line." Everyone did as they were told and were also given colored headbands with the camp logo. Everyone wrapped them around where they wanted it, but some were a bit confused as to why they needed the headbands.

"Oh I forgot to explain what the headbands are used for. The teams are based off of the colors of the headbands you have. If you spot a another team, you can try to take their objects." Tsunade said, through a loud speaker.

Everyone proceeded with their flashlights, headbands, and maps and went to their individual starting lines.

"Alright everyone you have one hour to get to the other side of the forest. Good luck! I will now turn it over to Counselor Kakashi." She said. Everyone cheered when the heard the counselor's name.

Kakashi took the loud speaker from Tsunade, and signaled the start of the evaluation/race/activity. "On your mark, get set, go…ogle." Some people started but came back as soon as they realized what Kakashi did. "Well wasn't that funny?" Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. "Alright for real this time. On your mark, get set, GO!" Everyone raced through the forest and went through their assigned trails.

A/N: Yay! We got to meet Rio a little bit! Sorry for the short chapter again :( . Ok so this is how the next few chapter are going to work: I'm going to go through each chapter for each team, and explain how their little evaluation went. So the first pair is going to be Sasuke and Sakura (boy that'll be fun to write *winks to readers*) :) Cya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Team Blue: Sasuke and Sakura (wink wink, nudge nudge)

Sakura's POV

Of course I had to be paired up with Sasuke. The guy I've had a crush on since we were 10. I don't think I've been too obvious about it, but that's for Sasuke to decide. Ever since we both got to camp the first year, when we were 8, we've been great friends. But when I came back the 3rd year of camp when we were 10, something felt different when I was around him. I'd get all tingly when he touched, or even got near me. I probably sound like I'm in some romance drama right now, professing my love to Sasuke in my head. ' _God Sakura, you're a dork.'_ I said to myself. ' _Don't you think I know that?'_ I replied back to my other talking self. _'You're just proving my point more by talking back to me. After all, I am just a voice in your head.'_

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"… I didn't say anything…" Sasuke said confused.

My face got warm when I realized that I said that out loud. "No! Not you Sasuke, it's just…" I trailed off. I couldn't tell him I was getting mad at myself. I sighed. "…nevermind."

"Ooookayyy…" He said, slightly concerned. "Let's get on with the task at hand."

"Right!" I walked closer to him, map in hand so we could look at the point-key. "Ok let's look at the key." We observed the key and took notice of the objects and how much they were worth. Camp Konoha baseball caps were worth 20, volleyballs were worth 15, sunscreen bottles were worth 10, and baseballs and tennis balls were worth 5.

"Hey I think I saw a volleyball back there. Lets go get it." Sasuke said. He then proceeded to grab me by the hand and drag me along to where he saw the ball. _I could get used to this…_ "There it is." He pointed in the direction of the volleyball. We both ran over and bent down to grab the ball with his free hand –because he was still holding onto my mine with his other hand– and retrieved the ball. We cheered in victory and let go of my hand to give me a high five.

But it got _extremely_ awkward when he high fived my hand and didn't take away contact. _Oh dear god I probably look like a tomato_.

And then something _MAGICAL_ happened.

He intertwined our fingers.

 _'_ _ERMERGERD SERSUKER IS HERDING MER HERND.'_ I thought to myself. ' _Where did this magical language come from?'_

"Let's get going, we've got to beat everyone after all." Sasuke said, with a light smile on his face.

"O-Ok." I said. With that, we continued on the trail of the forest.

"So…" Sasuke started, "What do you think of that new girl, Rio?" He asked. ' _Oh no does Sasuke like Rio? Well if even if he does, it's none of your business.'_ I thought.

"Yea, she seems like a cool girl, I want to get know her better." I said. Maybe if I come up with a compliment about her, then he won't ask any questions about her. "I like her hair. It's pretty red. But it's also really long and straight. It's pretty." I finished.

"Yea…" He trailed off. Where is he going with this? "But I don't think we are the only ones that noticed. I think Kiba likes her."

"Yea they would be good for each other, from what I can see. And what about you? Do you like Rio?" I asked the raven.

"Nah. Well as a friend yea, but nothing more. I'd say she's Kiba's." He started. "Besides…" He trailed off. _'What is he going to say?'_ I gestured for him to continue. "I have someone else in mind…"

"Oh?" I tried playing it cool. That's probably not working out very well. "And who would that someone be?"

"Well…" He started but never finished. He was about to, but we both heard something off in the distance. We looked over to see two figures walking along another trail. With Sasuke's hand still held onto mine, he dragged me to the nearest covering so we could be avoided from sight. When we looked up from the bushes, we still couldn't make out who they were exactly, their features still blocked off by foliage. So we tried to guess who they were by voice.

"…I wonder how all the other teams are doing…" A feminine voice says. She then walked into plain view.

Tenten. So that means…

"I would say Kiba is hitting on Rio, Hinata keeps on fainting whenever Naruto speaks –although she's gotten a bit better about it-, Shikamaru keeps complaining about how troublesome Ino is, Sakura and Sasuke are probably doing just fine, and Lee is telling Choji that he should eat more youthful foods while Shino plays with bugs." Long hair suddenly came into view while the owner of said hair is smirking. Neji.

"Yea I'd say that pretty much sums it up." Tenten says. Sasuke and I were about to crawl away when…

SNAP!

I stepped on a twig.

"Did you hear that?" Tenten asked. Sasuke and I immediately got low to the ground and hid behind a nearby tree.

"Is anyone there?" Neji asked aloud. Sasuke and I tried our hardest not to make any noises.

"Well, guess not." We then got up just in time to see Tenten grabbing Neji's hand and the boy growing a blush on his cheeks. "Let's go then! Come on!" Tenten cheered.

"R-right." I stared at the couple for a second, confused. _'Did he just stutter? Did THE Neji Hyuuga just get FLUSTERED? Over a GIRL? By TENTEN?'_ I looked over to see Sasuke just as amused as I was. Tenten then continued to drag him along the trail.

When we saw that the two were out of sight, I gave a reliving sigh.

"That was close." I stated. Sasuke nodded his head, agreeing.

"Yea, but I am I the only one that didn't know they were a thing?" Sasuke asked me.

"Well if they are, then I didn't know either. But I think they would make a cute couple." I said sweetly.

"Yea, I see it, too. We are just being match-makers today, aren't we? First it's Rio and Kiba, than it's Neji and Tenten. Whose next?" Sasuke pointed out, smiling.

"I don't know but's fun." I said laughing. "Well anyways, we have a competition to win."

"Correction: Evaluation." Sasuke said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I punched him lightly in the arm, "Oh shut up." I laughed. "Fine. Let me change my sentence. We have an _evaluation_ to win. Happy?"

"Very. Now let's go." He said. We then went of onto the forest trail.

As we walked along the trail, I realized how cool I was acting around Sasuke. _'It must just be my cool side'_ Yea no, that doesn't exist. Must just be luck.

When we got close to the finish line, we had 3 Konoha caps, 4 volleyballs, 3 sunscreen bottles, 8 baseballs, and 5 tennis balls, all stuffed inside a blue bag. I'd say we did pretty well.

We got to the edge of the forest to see a big timer. It showed 13:52 on the timer. I'm guessing that was how many minutes it took to get back, because I'm pretty sure it didn't take us only 14 minutes to get through the forest. We looked around to see there were already some other teams counting their items in their designated areas. And soon we did the same, tallying up our points on a small chalk board. We got our result, and high fived.

Then, out of no where, Sasuke kissed my cheek. I looked at him in shock.

"So back to your previous question, about who I like, take a guess now."

 **A/N: Hooray! Chapter Done! Sorry I couldn't update for a couple of days. I went out of town and my parents wouldn't let me bring my laptop. (the struggle is real) So ya. Oh and also, let me do a quick translation:** **ERMERGERD SERSUKER IS HERDING MER HERND translates to: Oh my god, Sasuke is holding my hand. Ya, I'll definitely be using the language of happy weirdo more than just this once in the story. So that's fun. Ok, see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Team Red: Neji and Tenten

Tenten's POV

You know, I'm glad I got put with Neji instead of some weirdo like Lee… those spandex creep me out… But it's I'm also glad that I got put with Neji because we're such good friends…

 _'_ _I freaking hate the friendzone…'_ My inner-self said.

 _'_ _Well, we don't know if I've been friendzoned yet, I haven't said anything about it and neither has he.'_ I said back.

 _'_ _Still hate it though…'_

"I know, I hate it, too." I said aloud. _Oops._

"Hate what?" Neji asked, confused.

"Oh! Did I say that out loud? Didn't mean to…" I trailed off.

"Wellllll then, lets get going." He said.

"R-right." We continued along the trail.

"Sooooo…" Neji started, "What else have you done this year, besides stabbing trees." Since when did Neji have a sense of humor? It's cute…

"Um, well, have I told you that I was on my school's track team?" I asked.

"Nope. What event? Oh wait. Don't tell me, I can guess. Was it…" He trailed off. He didn't speak for another 5 minutes.

"Neji? Do you need help there?" I asked, laughing.

"No! I've got this…" He's starting to sound a lot like Naruto…

"Neji, it's been five minutes, I'll just tell you. I competed in-"

"SHOTPUT." Neji interrupted.

"…Um yea, you're right."

Neji then folded his arms and smirked while looking off to the side. "Knew it."

"Sure you did 'Mr. So-Called-Genius'." I said sarcastically.

"Well nevermind that, lets get going we've standing here for a long time. At this rate we'll never get out of the forest."

"I should be saying that to you!"

Neji then got red in the face. "Whatever! Let's just go."

We looked along the trail for about another 10 minutes, exchanging a few words whenever we found objects. But I wanted to talk to him more than just saying "ER HERY LERK ERTS ER VERRYBERR." Ok maybe not like that, but that's how I sound in my head like 24/7, soooo... But I thought that wasn't enough so I decided to speak.

Neji's POV (hehehe)

Tenten and I were walking on the trail when she started to speak.

"I wonder how the other teams are doing…" She said, while into the light. Sunbeams were shining through the foliage and onto Tenten's hair. _Wow…_

I spoke instead of just staring at her hair, "I would say Kiba is hitting on Rio, Hinata keeps on fainting whenever Naruto speaks –although she's gotten a bit better about it-, Shikamaru keeps complaining about how troublesome Ino is, Sakura and Sasuke are probably doing just fine, and Lee is telling Choji that he should eat more youthful foods while Shino plays with bugs." I said, smirking. I then also walked into the sunlight, my long hair flowing behind me.

"Yea, I'd say that pretty much sums it up." She said.

SNAP!

Tenten looked at me, "Did you hear that?"

I nodded my head. "Is anyone there?" I asked aloud. After I asked, I could've sworn I saw pink hair, but Tenten spoke again.

"Well, guess not." She then came up to me grabbed my wrist. _Is it hot out here or is it just me? And why is it only my face?_ "Let's go then! Come on!" The bun-head cheered.

"R-Right." I stuttered. _Wait, stuttered? I STUTTERED? WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING TO ME._

"Neji? Are you coming?" Tenten asked, confused and slightly humored at the same time.

"What?" How long have I been standing here? "Oh! Yea I'm coming…"

Ok that was bad, I have to talk to her quickly, and smoothly too, so she won't think I'm a complete weirdo. _But why would she? I'm Neji-Freaking-Bad-Ars-Lavender-Eyed-Cool-Guy-Hyuuga. I'm so calm, and cool, and smart -not lately though-, seriously what's happening to me? I don't like her, do I?_

She interrupted my thoughts when she asked me: "Neji, are you sure you're alright? Your face is all red." After she asked that, she looked like she heard something and started looking around.

"No, I swear I'm f-"

"Get down!" Tenten whisper-shouted.

She ducked, taking my body with her.

"What? What is it?" I whispered. Tenten put her pointer finger over her mouth and pointed to a tree branch. I then saw a figure with red hair standing on top of the branch.

"I see another team. I think it's Rio and Kiba, because that's Rio on the tree branch." Tenten said. But then we heard a screech and looked back. Rio was falling from the tree branch. Our eyes followed her all the way down that we could see. We were expecting a scream of pain, but heard nothing, which made us more worried. We tried to stand up without being seen.

"Awwwwww!" Tenten whispered. I looked at her to see what she referring to. And that's when I spotted Kiba holding Rio in his arms. A wave of relief flooded over me.

"That was close." I said quietly.

"Yea. Alright let's try to get to the exit without interrupting the two lovebirds." I smirked at her words. _Am I regaining my coolness?_

"Alright let's go then." Now it was my turn to grab her hand and her turn to blush. _Coolness= Restored._

I dragged along until we saw the exit to the forest.

I turned around to look at a red Tenten. "The exit is over there." I pointed to the exit of the forest. "Let's go!" I shouted and with her hand in mine, I started sprinting towards the exit. Tenten's hand was still in mine and she soon started running side by side with me. She looked at me and gave me quick smile before looking back to the exit. I smirked in return.

When we got out of the forest, we saw a big timer that read: 11:16 and was still counting down. We also saw other teams with their team color bag and objects.

I escorted Tenten and myself to our area to count up objects. We wrote our score and smiled at each other. _I love her smile. Maybe I really do like her…_

 **A/N:** **Hola! Chapter Done! Although, I'm not really sure how I feel about this one. Neji seemed really OOC, and it seemed kind of rushed. Oh well. Also, I need a nickname for my readers… Oh! I got it! As some of you know, my profile picture is a picture of Neji in a swan tutu. SO, I've decided to call you guys my swans. :) (Cheesy name= Acomplished) And here is the translation for the chapter:**

 **ER HERY LERK ERTS ER VERRYBERR: Oh hey look, it's a volleyball. I told you the language of weirdo would come back ;) So that's fun. Ok then, until next time my swans!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Team Yellow: Ino and Shikamaru

Shikamaru's POV

What a drag.

Of course, I get put with Ino, the most troublesome of them all. Man, if she forgot her bug spray, she's going to flip. She'll keep complaining to me that she forgot her spray. And I'll just stand there, pretending not to hear her troublesome problems.

But surprisingly, that isn't what happened at all.

Actually, it was kind of nice.

She wasn't troublesome.

I guess that you could say that Ino and I have been friends for awhile. Since the first year of camp, actually. I mean, she's always been a bit annoying I guess. But I've kind of learned to live with it.

Kind of.

Sometimes, I just want to look at clouds, forget all my troubles, but SHE wants to anything but relax. It's always risky with her. Doing things that probably get her in trouble by the end of it.

"Shikamaru?" Ino said, taking me out of my thought.

"Hm? What?" I asked.

"I said, are you ready to go?" She replied.

"What? Oh right, yeah. Let's go." I said. That was weird.

"You know, we could win this if you weren't always staring at clouds." Ino laughed.

I sighed, "What a drag." This just made Ino giggle.

"C'mon pineapple, let's win this!" Ino cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

"Why does everyone keep calling me pineapple…" I asked.

"Have you seen your hair? I mean, it's awesome, but it still looks like a pineapple." She said, laughing at the end.

"Whatever, let's just get this troublesome challenge over with."

"RIGHT!"

I wanted to start a conversation with her, but she beat me to it.

"So, did you here that they opened a new camp across the lake?" Ino asked.

"Nope. What's it called?"

"It's called Suna Camp. It's like ours, but covered with sand pits. And supposedly, all the kids that go there are brats."

"Oh, what fun." I said sarcastically, making Ino giggle some more.

"I think we should totally invade the camp before we do. It'll be more fun to prank the other camp instead of you people. You guys are used to it. They on the other hand won't know what hit them." Ino said, mischievously.

"What a drag." I said.

"Oh come on, Shika. It'll be some much fun! Pleasssssse?" The blonde begged. "Pretty please?" She made the most adorable pouting face and I could help myself. UGH.

"FINE. As long as you get the others to do it too."

"Of course! It's not fun with only two people!" Ino smiled.

"Right. Now how did you know about the camp?" I asked.

"This morning, on my way to camp, my mom and I got lost on the way here and passed Suna. And earlier before the challenge, I heard the counselors talking about it. Counselor- Guy saying it was un-youthful having a camp covered in sand pits, Counselor-Kakashi saying few things about it while reading some book, and Counselor-Anko and Head Counselor Tsunade complaining that some kids that go here were going to start going there."

"What. A. Drag." I said.

"Are those your favorite words or something?" Ino asked, smiling.

"I guess so."

"Well, let's get going! We can't just stand here all day." She said.

We were walking along the shrub covered trail, collecting whatever objects we could find, and shoving them in our bright yellow bag, making small talk as we did so. Luckily, we didn't come across any teams, until…

"ER MER GERSH, SHERKERMERU, LERK." Ino said, pointing at something in the distance.

"What kind of language was that?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"I'll tell you later, but look!" Ino whispered. I turned around to where she first pointed to see Rio falling from a tree branch and into Kiba's arms. Well, that escalated quickly.

"Isn't that sweet?" Ino said. I gave a slight nod when I spotted something else.

Twin Buns.

Is that Tenten?

"Ino look over there." I pointed to where I saw the figure.

"Hey, is that Tenten?"

"It must be. I guess she and Neji saw what just happened as well." I said.

"Rio and Kiba look so cute together." Ino said. I laughed, remembering my little conversation with the dog boy.

"Oh you don't even know." I said, slightly laughing.

"Don't even know what?" She asked, confused.

"You'll find out soon enough. But for now, let's get out of here, before an of the FOUR love birds spot us." I said smirking.

"Right." Ino said, then realized what I said. "Wait four? Neji and Te-" I cut her off by taking her hand and dragging her hand.

"C'mon, I'll tell you later, let's get going."

"Right." We got up from our spot, and made a run for it. WE almost made it to the finish line when…

"CHOJI. WHY EAT REGULAR POTATO CHIPS, WHEN YOU HAVE "YUMMY TIME YOUTHFUL CHIPS"?" Ok that was definitely Lee, but what the heck are "Yummy Time Youthful Chips"?

"What a drag." I sighed, my putting my face in my palm.

"Maybe we can get around them, without one of them spotting us, or one of Shino's bug's smells us." Ino suggested.

"Hm. Worth a shot. RUN." I said and grabbed her wrist and ran with her to the finish line. When we got there, we saw we were the first ones there, with a time of 14:32.

"YES. WE DID IT SHIKA!" Ino shouted, and gave me a high five.

Well, now or never.

After she made contact with my hand, I grabbed it, and pulled it to my side. I looked up to see a red Ino. _Mission Accomplished._

Head Counselor-Tsunade came up to us after this interaction.

"Congrats Team Yellow. You're the first team to come of the forest. For being the first team, you win an additional 10 points." Tsunade said. We both looked at each other and smiled. With her hand still in mine we went over to the yellow station, with teams coming out one by one. But we had a little world of our own. By the time, we finished counting, I laid down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. And Ino joined me. _This is nice._ I thought to myself. _Me and Ino._

 _Me and Ino_.

 **A/N: Hello my swans! I am so very sorry for not updating sooner. I have been out of town a lot lately, but that's not the only reason. And so, I have some advice for you all: DO NOT READ THE NEJI HYUUGA WIKI PAGE AT 2:30. IF YOU DO, BY THE END OF THE PAGE, YOU WILL BE WEEPIG VERY SILENTLY, AS TO NOT WAKE ANYONE UP. YOU WILL THEN GUILT YOURSELF BY DRAWING WHAT NEJI AND TENTEN'S CHILDREN WOULD LOOK LIKE. *deep breathing* Ok now that I got that out the way… While writing this chapter, I was having a bit of writer's block, and decided to introduce Camp Suna! They will be making more appearances later in the series. And finally, here is the translation of the Chapter:** ER MER GERSH, SHERKERMERU, LERK: Oh my gosh Shikamaru look! **This is a super long Author's note, so I'm gonna go now! See ya next time my swans!**


End file.
